The present invention relates to a method of making an electrical current sensor for measuring a current by detecting the magnetic field generated by this current, the sensor comprising at least one electrical conductor portion of substantially rectangular cross-section having extremities arranged to enable connection of this conductor portion in series with two conductors carrying the current to be measured, said conductor portion being surrounded on three of its lateral faces by a magnetic circuit portion comprising ends having plane surfaces situated substantially in the plane of a fourth lateral face of said conductor portion, a magnetic field detector being arranged opposite said fourth lateral face.
The basic construction of such a sensor is described in the document EP 0 772 046 A2.
The production of known sensors by conventional methods leads to relatively high costs, in particular due to the cost of assembling different parts of the sensor.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method of making a sensor adapted to mass production, enabling in particular simplification of assembly and production of a large number of sensors simultaneously, so as to substantially reduce production costs.
A further object of the invention is to provide sensors with very good performance, in particular as concerns the range of measure of current intensity and sensitivity of the sensor, while ensuring good protection against the influence of parasitic magnetic fields.
Objects of the invention have been achieved by the method of making a sensor according to claim 1.
Particular embodiments of the invention are set forth in claims 2 to 15.
Other objects and advantageous features of the invention will be apparent from the following description and drawings.